


'Wait? So the toys on Earth are alive?!!'

by RuffioRocks



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-11-28 18:21:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18211919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RuffioRocks/pseuds/RuffioRocks
Summary: When Kara first arrives at the Danvers house, Alex is told to introduce her to popular movies. When they get to Toy Story Kara asks if toys on earth are really alive? Deciding to mess with Kara, Alex says yes! Cue a freaked out Kara!





	'Wait? So the toys on Earth are alive?!!'

**Author's Note:**

> (last part is inspired by Sango's latest drawing)

When Kara first arrived on Earth Eliza tasked Alex with the job of acquainting her with popular movies. Alex at first resented Kara’s presence and decided to mess with her a bit and decided to show her Toy Story. The catch was that Kara had been asking if all the things in the movies she had been shown were real. Of course she asked if toys on Earth were really alive. Alex with a sly smirk but entirely serious voice told Kara that of course toys were alive, but grown ups dont know so she can’t mention it to Eliza. Alex walked off snickering to herself because Kara of course believes her. Kara spends the next few nights freaked out because Alex still has her old teddies in their shared room and after seeing what the toys did to Sid in the movie she stays awake all night! At first she tries to sleep with the lamp on but Alex is having none of that. Noticing this, Alex decides to mess with her further and starts moving the toys closer and closer to Kara’s bed every night while she sleeps. Kara honestly thinks the toys are moving when she's asleep because Alex swears she doesn’t play or even touch those toys anymore. 

A week or so later and very little sleep from Kara, Eliza asks why she isnt getting any sleep? Kara of course can't tell her because adults arent supposed to know the toys are alive and she would never believe her, thats what Alex had said and why would she lie? Kara decides to hatch a plan to prevent the toys from getting to her. She waits until Alex falls asleep and then uses her super speed to set up Home Alone style traps (thankyou Alex for showing her that movie!) She then climbs back into bed and turns off the lights confident that any would be toy assassins wont get to her! 

The next morning the house is awoken to Alex’s terrified scream and Eliza and Jeremiah come rushing into the girls room only to discover Alex hanging by one foot, suspended from the ceiling, rubber arrows attached to her whole body and a slime bomb has ended up all in her hair and is dripping down her face. Kara meanwhile has been so sleep deprived she sleeps through it all with a content smile on her face. After helping Alex to get down, (but not before Jeremiah snaps a picture) a not very impressed Eliza asks why Kara would feel the need to booby trap their bedroom? Alex seeing no way out explains how she had messed with Kara. The next morning Eliza gently explains to Kara that toys are not alive and Kara gets moved into her own room, much to the relief of Kara, Alex and for the sake of Eliza’s nerves! 

 

15 years later:

The Superfriends are having a game night at Kara's loft and a drunk Alex is gloating about the time she convinced Kara that Toy Story was real. Kara is so embarrassed she is hiding her face in the crook of her girlfriend Lena’s neck while Lena gently chuckles and coaxes Kara back out. Kara then emerges and decides to explain how that little story ended, she smirks and tells everyone just how she dealt with the ‘toy threat’. To top it off she then produces the photo that Jeremiah had given her for future blackmailing use (plus he had been very impressed with Kara’s traps). Its now Alex’s turn to flush bright red and hide in the crook of Maggie’s neck! She didnt know that her dad had sent that picture to Kara! The best part was, while Lena had sympathy for the adorable Kara, Maggie is outright howling at Alex and promising not to forget this any time soon! She then begs Kara to send her the picture, which of course Kara does!  
After the laughter has died down Lena casually mentions that she wasn’t old enough to remember having any toys at all since she arrived at the Luthor mansion at 4 years old and Lillian took away her teddy bear. Luthor's didnt have toys she was told, she was given books and laptops, games of chess and strategy. Lillian did allow her to have Monopoly, a game she would play with Lex when he was around, Lillian thought it would be educational in case Lena got into property dealings. Lena hasn't noticed that everyone is gawping at her and Kara has pulled her closer. 

The next day Kara texts the gang and sets up a party where Lena is gifted with so many toys!! Lena pretends to scoff at the absurdity of it and how her friends should really grow up. She laughs at her adorable girlfriend and decides to play along for the sake of the bright smile that has appeared on Kara's face, no one is allowed to diminish that smile! Not even Lena herself! But when Kara presents her with a dinosaur that she can control with a remote it doesn’t take Lena long to really get into the spirit of things! Winn has bought her a chemistry set and some robots and Maggie buys her a children's police set, complete with hat and hand cuffs. Lena raises an eyebrow and excitedly looks over at Kara and says ‘Hey Kara! look! These are like the ones we have!’ Kara drops the toy she is holding and has never been a darker shade of red and Alex is already pouring herself some scotch while Maggie once again cracks up! Of course lots of pictures are taken and after everyone leaves Kara produces one last toy, she has brought Lena a new teddy bear, one that gets sad if it doesn’t get regular hugs! Lena pretends to be annoyed with the bear, since Kara insists she takes it to work ('what if it needs a hug Lena?!') Lena insists she only hugs it to stop it complaining when she’s trying to work or sleep, but secretly she really she loves it!! But she will never admit that to anyone..well maybe Kara after a few glasses of wine and when the bears battery's need changing!


End file.
